Black Ice Trapped in Naruto
by NeverLove
Summary: Morgan's life: Ends up in Naruto, chased out of Konoha, accused of being someone she isn't, and, in the end, learns to be someone she never thought she could be... Akatsuki. I'm not good at summaries. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

I was once and ordinary person much like you. I lived in a house and did ordinary things. I learned to ride a bike at the age of six and that I was a horrible singer at nine.

My life was that of an ordinary person my age. I had boy problems and arguments with my friends. I was upset with my weight and my looks though it as clearly only in my mind.

Of course I had my interests and hobbies as do you and every other person on this Earth. I loved to draw and write stories. Making my character inside my head jump to life on a white sheet of paper and do things I myself could not.

So as you can see, I'm not so different from you now, how you once were in the past, or how you might be in the future. It would not be for quite some time that I was to realize what truly set me apart from every other girl my age…

But maybe I am skipping a bit too far… Yes… I suppose I should start here…

Hello, my name is Morgan Stream and I am thirteen years old. I have one younger brother who does not get along with me. I have two normal parents with hardworking jobs. My two dogs are lazy. My friends call one a week to talk. I have no boyfriend of what to speak. And this is my story.

Black Ice

I opened my eyes to the sharp knock at my door and groaned. My dad's voice was heard through the wood asking loudly, "Are you going to get up or sleep until dinner?!" I rolled onto my stomach and mumbled where he could hear me, "What time is it?" His reply came back, "Noon."

I jerked to my feet and gasped, "Why did you let me sleep in like this!" He opened the door and sighed. Leaning on the wall he answered in a bored tone, "I didn't think you'd _want_ me to wake you up."

I smiled slightly as I shoved him out my door. Glancing at my calendar I notice that it was Saturday and that I was very late…

I slipped into my bathroom and showered quickly before darting to my dresser and pulling my cloths from it. I changed and brushed the tangles from my long blond, highlighted hair. I tied the hair back into a ponytail on the back of my head as I pressed the on button on my internet.

The computer loaded slowly and gave me just enough time to brush my teeth and get comfortable on my bed. I leaned back and pulled the thing into my lap as I logged into my account on a site.

I messed around a while until my mother knocked on my door. She opened it and walked in. "What? Are you already on the computer?!" I smiled slightly.

She set a bowl down on my desk and stated, "I made ramen for lunch so eat up." I smiled and giggled, "You just made instant ramen!" She nodded with her own laugh and exited again.

Well… I did say before that I was late but it was only to check in with my new friends on a site I liked!

Like I said… this was as normal a day as any… It flew by in the usual order… I ate and played on the internet for several hours until the alarm on my cell sang out "Born for This" by Paramore… my alarm for soccer.

I jumped to my feet and changed into my sporty outfit before running out the door and over to where my bag laid in the living room. I yanked on the long soccer socks and shoved the cleats over my feet. The shin guards fit snugly to my legs as I darted back to the bathroom to fix my hair. A simple pony tail and I was ready!

My mom tossed me a bottle of water as I ran out the door and into my friend's car!

He smiled at me and asked, "Running late?" I nodded and smiled back happily. He revved the engine slightly in his Ford F-150 and we were off!

I had soccer four times a wee at the high school I went to. And it just so happened that one of my best friends had football the same nights I did at the same time… So we went together.

The highway was full of rushing cars as we swerved in and out around them. He asked very innocently if I was hungry and I denied seeing as we were already running a bit behind because of traffic.

I trusted this friend with my life and it was the reason I let him drive me and not the other way around… I leaned back in my seat and leisurely looked out of the rearview mirror and gasped.

Just behind us was a tractor trailer and it was gaining fast! The driver was passed out in his seat and was leaning into the gas pedal.

My mind seemed to go into slow motion as I turned my head to look at my friend. He saw my frantic look and moved to ask what was wrong when there was the sharp sound of metal on metal…

I couldn't tell whether or not I screamed then but I latched out and grabbed the wheel from his hands and swerved the car off to the right and straight into a tree… The thing was… I was on the right side…

It felt funny as I watched the tree come at me in such slow motion. I could see my friend scream my name but I heard no sound… I felt no pain as the tree met the truck and blackness surrounded me.

I seemed to float in blackness for a moment as I thought to myself. "Am I dead? Did I die?"

I closed my eyes and sighed a tired sigh as I rested in the blackness. I wasn't quite sure what I was waiting for but I never moved from my spot…

Time might have passed but I wouldn't have known… In fact… I didn't feel anything for quite a while until…

Something cold and wet hit my face and I opened my eyes. The thing was… I was most defiantly not inside my friend's truck… I was lying under a canopy of trees.

I felt almost as if my eyes were fuzzy and I rubbed them before opening them again… I wasn't seeing things… I most defiantly wasn't in a truck and I was most defiantly alive.

But the trees above me looked funny… as if I was looking through smudged glasses. I grumbled in my throat as I sat up and felt a strong wave of deja vu.

It wasn't a mirage that only seemed to look odd… These trees seemed to be out of something… I'd read about maybe? I was confused as I sat straight and looked around me.

Just then a voice called out behind me, "What in the world is a kid doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

I turned and looked straight up into the eyes of someone… And then it struck me why everything felt so familiar! I was inside a manga!!!

I gasped and demanded, "Where am I?!" of the man. He didn't look familiar but I needed to ask all the same.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "The Land of Fire? We're kind of out in the middle of no where but that's the country I guess…" I felt shock roll over me…. I wasn't just in any manga… I was in the most popular manga in America… Naruto!

The man smiled, "So what's your name then, kid?" I mumbled, "Morgan…" He sighed, "A strange name that is… never heard its like before! Well nice to meet you! I am Kenji Sho!"

His face was something like what girls in my world would drool over saying things like "He's so hot! I wish he was real!"

I nodded up at him and he held out a hand to me, "Come on then! Let's find those parents of yours! They must be worried sick!"

I obeyed and stood using him to pull me to my feet.

I dusted myself off and discovered an odd thought… If I was inside Naruto then was I an anime character now too?!

I gulped and looked down at my outfit and saw my same of soccer uniform only in cartoon style. I was amazed at this…

I was inside the world of Naruto… me! Simple, boring, and unspecial me!

But there was the question I needed the answer to as of right now… How in the world did I get here?!

End...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. My name is Morgan Stream and I am 13 years old… well I should say that I was 13 years old…

Just yesterday I was in a car crash on my way to soccer practice and somehow ended up here in the world of Naruto. I can't tell you why or how, but here I am…

As I said before, I should say I was thirteen… You see… well here I go skipping ahead of myself again… Yeah! I think starting here should be fine! We'll continue right from where I left off last time!

Black Ice

My hands shook as they gripped my shorts to me. What in the world was going on? Why was I in Naruto? What was happening to me?!

The man named Kenji seemed like a quiet person seeing as he hadn't talked much since meeting me.

We'd been walking for a long time now… maybe several hours… My feet ached and I felt as if my stomach was shrinking tighter in hunger.

I held back my complaints as we continued but after a while as the sun set and my stomach roared in protest.

The man turned and smiled at me, "You hungry, kiddo?"

I frowned and replied, "I am not a kid!"

He smiled, "You're right! You're not a kid… You're a brat!"

Anger rushed around me and he laughed.

"So you hungry then?" he asked with that smile on his face that reminded me of someone…

I nodded as my stomach growled loudly again.

He laughed and turned off of the path at a sign which clearly said 'spa' on it…

Wait a sec! That sign was in Japanese! Why could I read it?!

I gasped and reread the sign as we passed… I knew it said spa but I could also see the symbols… nothing like the English words I was used to…

So many odd things had happened already.

Kenji stopped after a while and turned to me, "We will stay here tonight, Morgan-san."

I frowned, "Thanks… Ke-… Sho-san…"

The man nodded slightly and that strange smile crept over his face as the building came into view.

As we neared the door two women ran out and smiled happily to us… I had to admit they were beautiful.

Kenji smiled and asked them, "Are there any rooms open for tonight?"

The first girl nodded and replied, "We are close to empty! You are welcome to stay as long as you like!"

Kenji looked over his shoulder at me and asked, "Do you mind sharing a room with me? I'm low on cash."

I nodded with a smile and followed them all in. He seemed like an okay guy.

We were being led back to the room we were staying in as the second girl asked, "Are you two ninja?"

Kenji asked, "Why would you ask that?"

She replied without much true emotion, "Your and your friend are both dressed oddly not to be…"

Kenji seemed to stiffen as he looked over his shoulder at me. "I suppose we do look the part…"

They came to the room and the two of us entered together.

Kenji was watching me carefully as he asked, "So tell me… are you a ninja?"

I gave a shocked looked and replied, "No way! I wish! Ninja are so cool!"

He smirked slightly as he watched me. "Not as cool as we seem…"

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "So you're a ninja?"

He smiled that creepy fake smile of his and replied, "Yes I am…"

I must have looked too excited as I asked, "What village?!" because he slit his eyes slightly at me.

"Leaf," he replied. I frowned and sighed, "What rank?"

He stated, "I do not have to tell you that…"

I smiled, "I know! If I annoy you please just ignore me! I've never met a real live ninja before!"

His eyes widened and he smiled again. "Sure kid…"

I nodded and he tossed me a robe, "Hit the hot springs kid… No telling what you caught sleeping on the ground."

He grabbed his own as he walked out the door.

I looked at it and remember something embarrassing. In Naruto the women went to the spa without bathing suits…

I felt myself blush as I also grabbed a towel. I could wear that in the water.

I walked into the spa room with the spa bath and tucked the towel around me as I stepped into the water.

I sat down and relaxed into the heat. I'd never been in anything like this before…

I felt myself sink in and I really just let myself go as I drunk in the healthy water…

After a while I stood in my wet towel and walked back into changing room where I got in my kimono like robe and walked down the hall to the room I shared with the man called Kenji Sho…

I walked in to find what appeared to be one of the hotel worker's home cloths on the bed.

Kenji had his back to me as he read a scroll. He looked over his shoulder at me and replied, "I asked the maids if they could spare you an outfit while they washed yours…"

I nodded and walked into the bathroom to change.

I looked straight at the door as I slipped into it and backed up to lean on the opposite wall as I relaxed.

The wall behind me felt funny and I slid my hand over it… It was a mirror! I could tell by the touch!

I sucked in a rattled breath as I readied myself to see my reflection as an anime character for the first time…

I gulped and turned with my eyes closed. With all the courage I had I struck a pose and made myself smile as I opened my eyes to see what I looked like…

I gasped…I was defiantly NOT thirteen. I looked at the very least sixteen! And I was really pretty!

I was in shock as I lifted a hand to touch my reflection.

I sucked in an awed breath and walked back out the door.

Kenji flicked his eyes to me to show that he knew I was back.

I asked in a very plain matter, "Do you think I am pretty, Kenji?"

He looked to me in confusion, "Pretty?"

I nodded and took a step closer. He asked, "Um I don't think I know?" he replied in an almost question.

I sighed and stated, "I really like this maid's outfit…"

He laughed slightly in a very forced manner.

I nodded slightly and looked around. There was a nock at the door and I opened it to see one of the maids standing there.

"Is there anything you would like? Everything comes free with the room rental!"

I thought a moment and looked to my new friend. He shook his head no and I replied, "Do you have any books?"

The girl looked shocked a moment and looked to the other girl who had been standing behind her.

The girl asked, "You want to… read?"

I nodded and asked, "Do you have any?"

The two girls beamed and replied, "We have several actually! What kinds to you want?"

I replied carefully, "History please!"

Both the set of girls and Kenji looked to me in surprise.

I smiled as the two rushed away to get me the book…

He asked me now, "You like history?"

I nodded, "I know some already but not all that much… Mainly about Konoha…"

He looked interested, "Amuse me."

I nodded and raised a finger as I stated, "Well, the village was formed when an alliance between the Uchiha clan and the First Hokage's clan made a pact… The leader of the Uchiha clan didn't respond well to this and tried many times to corrupt the clan and persuade them to attack but they refused…"

The man's hand came down over my mouth. "That would be enough… How do you know this?"

I smiled, "Research!"

He looked both interested and on edge.

He asked, "Where are you from?"

This was something I'd not considered… I answered easily, "I don't know."

He looked accusing as he demanded, "That is not an answer! What country are you from?!"

I replied, "Not here."

He looked angry, "Tell me!"

I screamed back with tears in my eyes, "I don't know where I am or how I got here! I don't know how to get home! I don't know!"

He looked startled and moved his gaze away from me… "I think you should come back to Konoha with me…"

I looked away and someone knocked at the door.

I walked over and opened it to reveal the maids with a set of history books.

They bowed and I returned it with a thanks.

I returned and looked though the titles… History of the Ninja… History of the Land of Fire… and several others…

I set to work on the history of the Land of Fire immediately as I moved to a seat beside a lamp.

Kenji looked to me and stated, "I think you should get some sleep. We have a ways to travel tomorrow."

I smiled, "No way! Not when I don't have parents here to make me!"

He looked startled as I jumped into the book.

Normally I would have gone for a work of fiction but this was Naruto! I could learn so much that no one else in my world knew!!!

I knew the night was flying by… And I watched as Kenji kept a constant watch out of the window at the road almost as if… on lookout…

It struck me as familiar again and I sighed. He was so much like someone I knew…

I rolled my eyes and thought back in annoyance… He was nothing like Naruto… or any of team 7 for that matter… Nothing like any of the Jounin or chunin on the show… Genin either… and then it hit me! He was exactly like Sai! He was an Anbu!

I smirked and stated as I snapped my fingers, "I know why you are so familiar now! You're a Konoha Anbu member!"

His eyes grew wide and he demanded, "How did you figure that out?!"

I knew I was in deeeeeep trouble now… I had let a little too much info slip to the wrong person… oops…


	3. Chapter 3

I was tied up in a roll of rope as Kenji dragged me by a rope as long as a dog leash.

I sighed, "You know… I'd actually prefer to walk…"

He didn't respond until I began to squirm in the ropes.

"I don't know how you know all of these things about the village and the ninja there, but, until we discover how, you are a threat to the populace."

I laughed. Me? Little me who couldn't even throw a kunai in a straight line? How was I a threat?

Trust me about the kunai problem. I'd tried to throw with pencils before. I only learned that I have no aim. And paper wads and several other random objects all ended in the same disaster to my ego.

Kenji just ignored me as the gates to Konoha came into view.

I gasped. Holy cow I was in KONOHA of all places! SO COOL!

The mountain where the faces were still being constructed for Tsunade's face. I realized it was somewhere before shippuden. It was most likely a half year before naruto returned...

I wiggled inside the rope as he stopped at the gate and the all too famous gate keepers asked, "Who's she?"

I gasped, "You're Kotetsu! Wow!!!!" He gave me a funny look and Kenji stated, "I need an audience with the Hokage immediately."

Kotetsu nodded slightly and asked, "What about her?"

Kenji cut the ropes and shoved me straight into Izumo. Kenji stated, "Welcome to fathers for a day, Kohai."

I smiled up at them and cooed, "I know all about you! You guys were so cool in the chunin exams!"

I knew my eyes were all lit up and sparkly.

Izumo asked, "Who are you?"

I smiled, "My name is Morgan nice to meet you!"

Kotetsu asked, "How do you know who we are?"

I smiled, "I saw the chunin exams…" It was close enough to the truth!

Izumo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So um… our shift's up and we're stuck with you so… what do you want to do?"

Good old people who don't know how to turn down a pretty face and a soft giggle… laugh…

I cooed, "Can we go see the Hokage mountain?!"

They both nodded and looked like they were about to jump off when I shout, "I'm not a ninja, thank you! I can't do that!"

They both anime fell and sighed, "I guess we're walking…"

I smiled happily to myself as I was led around the village.

I held in my fandom at all of the houses. It was my dream come true! I was inside Konoha! Kotetsu heard my stomach growl and smiled kindly. "I guess a quick detour from the mountain is fine! I'm about to die too!"

He laughed and Izumo sighed, "I guess it's my turn to pay…"

We cheered at him as I followed the more carefree Kotetsu into Ichiraku Ramen!

I wanted to die of fandom.

The old guy asked me what kind I wanted and I replied, "Um… miso ramen?"

Kotetsu laughed and ordered his own as he ruffled my hair.

The three of us were getting along so great now!

That was until a certain unhappy Anbu member appeared again and threw me over his shoulder.

I waved to my two new friends. They waved back with goofy grins.

They were way too cool to only be minor characters.

Blame the fan-girl in me for this but as soon as the Hokage building came into view I squealed.

Kenji sighed, "Calm down or Tsunade will be strict with you." I giggled as he walked up the stairs with me.

I waved to a few startled looking kids and winked.

This was so fun! Even though I was kidnapped in Konoha by an extremely bossy Anbu ninja…

Kenji knocked on the door and set me down.

At her command I darted into the office.

I bowed like a million times. "Lady Tsunade what an absolute honor to meet you!"  
I gasped as I saw Sakura next to her. I hadn't been that big a fan of hers but you'd be surprised what meeting the actual person is like compared to just hating them from a distance.

I wanted to hug her and scream like the fan girl I was.

The woman behind the desk seemed confused. "So this is that 'suspicious girl' you told me about? Se just seems like a normal teenager to me."

Kenji sighed, "Tell her what you know about Konoha.

I laughed, "You became Hokage after Naruto and Jiraiya left out after you soon after the attack on Naruto by the Akatsuki! Sasuke was hospitalized because of a Sharingan side effect so Naruto came after you thinking you could heal him! At first you didn't want to and then you challenged Naruto to see if he could finish his Rasengan in three days! He did so though it wasn't perfect during the battle when Orochimaru and Kabuto came to request your help in-"

I was yet again cut off by the woman's hand over her mouth.

I gulped… I had gone a bit too far...

Tsunade laughed, "You've done your research!"

I smiled. "Yeah I guess…"

Sakura looked confused, "How do you know so much?"

I looked away and tapped my chin in thought. I needed an excuse… NOW.

With relief I stated, "I really don't remember… when I woke up I had no memory of being in the Land of Fire…"

Sakura frowned, "Amnesia?"

Tsunade nodded, "Must be… Well then we have no choice… Sakura can you find a place for Morgan to stay a while? Preferably with someone."

I was SO ecstatic.

Sakura led me out of the door and down the stairs to where my two new buddies were waiting for me.

"Kotetsu! Izumo!"

They waved happily and Sakura asked, "Can either of you take her in a while?"

Both looked sorry, "I just don't have the room…" Kotetsu stated scratching the back of his head.

Izumo stated, "My distant family is visiting so maybe after they leave…"

Sakura nodded her thanks and the group of four including me walked down the street attracting attention.

Of course three ninja and a girl in weird cloths would attract attention.

After a long walk Sakura led me up to an estate that I thought looked familiar…

I gasped as Shikamaru's dad opened the door.

Ten minutes later the situation was explained and he nodded, "We have room. She can stay with us a while."

I wanted to cheer. Even though it was kinda dull Shikamaru, I was excited!"

Sakura and my two older friends left and I was ditched with Shika's dad alone until either Shika or his mom got back from doing stuff…

We sat in awkward silence as we waited for them to arrive.

After a while the man asked, "Want to play Shogi?"

I sighed slightly and stated, "I don't know how to play…"

He gave me a funny look and said, "I can teach you…"

-1 hour later-

He laughed, "You loose again!"

I sighed, "Checkers was so much easier!"

He looked confused.

I smiled, "I can teach you…"

We ended up using rocks we found in the yard and drawing the board on paper… Aren't we creative?

I was using the black rocks and he was using the white ones…

He laughed, "I win!"

I sighed, "How is it, even on my terms, you win?"

He laughed and ruffled my hair as a confused boy's voice asked, "Who's she?"

I turned and saw none other than Shikamaru himself.

I gasped and stood, "Wow! You're Shikamaru Nara!"

His dad sighed, "And what does that make me?"

I laughed nervously and replied, "Shikamaru's dad?"

He face-palms and I laugh.

Shikamaru asked, "Well you know me but who are you?"

His dad laughs slightly and stated, "You're new sister!"

Shika looked annoyed and turned to walk away until his dad shouted, "Morgan has amnesia and can't remember anything about herself other than her name."

Shika looked interested, "Really?"

I nodded hesitantly and his eyebrows rose, "Interesting…"

His dad stated, "You two will be sharing a room until Morgan can find her own place!"

We both anime fell. WHAT?!

~Tsunade~

I watched as Sakura led Morgan away.

"Kenji?" I asked. The man nodded as he waited. "I want you to research that girl… I have a feeling you'll find something…"

Kenji nodded, "I have this feeling I've seen her face somewhere before…"

The woman nodded, "Exactly… I feel the same."


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru and I both gasped at his dad, "We have to do what?!"

I glanced to the boy and then to his dad.

The man laughed, "That's the only space we have for you, Morgan! Shikamaru doesn't mind!"

I smiled slightly and Shikamaru stated, "Troublesome is all it is…"

I rolled my eyes with a grin. The fan girl in me was wearing off at the mere thought of spending the night… in Shikamaru's room… Here was a major eye twitch moment...

The man laughed loudly and a woman walked out onto the porch.

She asked, "Who is this, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stated, "Some girl with no memory that is apparently staying with us."

The woman looked excited beyond measure. "That sounds wonderful! What is your name, Miss?"

I replied as I watched that kinda creepy smile on her face grow, "My name is Morgan…"

She squealed, "I don't believe it! Shikamaru finally gets a girl and she's so pretty! I'm amazed!"

I took a step back and, in my clumsiness, fell off of the porch and into the pond.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome girl…"

He mom and dad were laughing at me as I pulled myself back up onto the porch and coughed.

Stupid water…

I sat in what appeared to by Shika's mom's old kimono dress looking down at the noodle-like food we were eating and back to the chop sticks in my hands.

I groaned and was asked, "Is something wrong?"

I gulped and waved my hands in a no and stated, "Nothing at all!"

Shikamaru sighed, "So you don't know where you came from?"

I sighed, "No idea…" It was better just to lie and not be questioned...

He sighed and pointed to the chopsticks. "But you didn't use those, correct?"

I blushed at my stupidity and nodded, "I don't know how to work them."

His dad burst into tears as he laughed at me.

I glared and stated, "I managed to eat at Ichiraku's…"

Shika sighed and asked, "What did you eat with?"

I frowned, "I drank it." I blushed at their weird looks.

They gave me a funny look and asked, "Can you use a fork?" I gaped. "Yeah?" They handed me one.

"Thank you."

I didn't even know they had forks in Naruto…

Now it was late and I was exhausted…

"Must not sleep…" I mutter as I drop down on the cot beside Shika's bed.

He sighed and looked out of the window.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

He gave me a look that clearly said 'Whoa how'd she know something was wrong?'…

I smiled and tapped my forehead. "I may be sucky at ninja stuff but I've always been pretty good at reading this stuff…"

He nodded and looked back out of the window. "I have a stranger girl in my room acting like I'm her best friend…"

I smiled kindly and replied, "What do you want me to tell you about yourself?"

He looked confused.

I grinned, "You and Choji have been best friends since kids… You became best friends on a roof top where you went to watch clouds… he decided to watch with you and you shared chips and were friends ever since…"

He looked at me funny and I laugh. "I don't remember how I know but I do…"

He looks back out of the window and lies down in his bed and as far as I can tell goes to sleep.

I, on the other hand, lie quietly and wait for the night to pass by so I can get back up and explore…

I heard a light shuffle a few hours later as Shikamaru left the room and walked down the hall.

I rise up in curiosity and follow him.

He sneaks outside and to the side of the house where he ninja jumps onto the roof.

I groan. I have got to learn how to do that.

Instead I looked around and find a ladder. To my amazement, I found one.

I leaned it up against the side of the house and climbed up.

Shikamaru looked at me funny as I struggled to pull myself up the last two feet and onto the roof.

I gasp, "Help, please! No upper arm strength!"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up onto the roof where I collapsed on my back breathing hard.

He sighed, "Well you're defiantly not a ninja."

I smiled and lay back beside him and stare up at the stars.

I felt shock roll over me. The night sky here was amazing. It was so different from the one back home…

I gasped up in awe and he asked, "What? Never took the time to see the stars?"

I mumble back, "Never so clear like this…"

He leaned back so our shoulders were touching as we talked and he pointed out constellations.

-Shika's POV-

I looked over after Morgan got all quiet to find her fast asleep… and on a roof to make that worse…

I sighed and stood as I picked her up and jumped back down to the ground before walking back to my room with her.

I placed her easily in her cot and left to go continue starring at the stars and waiting for the clouds to show themselves… At least she wasn't another Ino…

My POV~ Next morning~

I was awoke to the smell of eggs and walked into the kitchen still kinda groggy.

Shikamaru was no where to be seen and his mom had only made enough for the two of us...

I ate all of mine and she looked excited, "Why don't we go shopping for cloths today, Morgan?!"

I backed away slightly… I know this lady never had a daughter but she was creeping me out…

I managed to run away as fast as I could into the village…

But then I realized something… I was in a night dress type thing and lost in the streets of Konoha.

I screamed loudly and several people walking by stopped to stare.

I was pretty sure I was about to die of embarrassment as Izumo and Kotetsu appeared in poofs of smoke and grabbed my arms before poofing me off somewhere else.

We ended up in a house that I had most defiantly NEVER seen before.

Kotetsu smirked and asked, "So Shika's mom scared you away, eh?"

I blushed and tried to cover as much of myself as I could until Izumo appeared with a new set of cloths.

I grabbed them and rushed away to change.

That was SO embarrassing…

We were walking through the village and people were pointing at me and muttering, "I heard she was dancing in the street this morning in sleepwear…"

I groaned and the two with me laughed.

I smiled then as we neared the man I knew as Kakashi.

He looked from me to the two with me and waved to us.

I held my hand back and smiled.

Kotetsu stated, "This is Kakashi… Though I'm sure you know him!"

I smiled, "Yeah a little…"

I stated rather quietly. "I know how you got your Sharingan…"

He looked shocked and I frowned. "Don't ask me how I know but I do!"

He looked at my face and sighed, "I have to say… you look really familiar…"

I frowned, "Um? We haven't met though…"

He frowned, "Not like that… Like I've seen your picture before…"

I asked, "Where?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I can't remember…"

I frowned. "I wish you could… I can't remember anything…"

I earned myself two strong thumps on the back for that one.

And all of a sudden, out of no where, Shika was there.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei… I have a favor to ask…"

Kakashi looked interested, "I'm sure I can help… go on…"

Shika points to me and stated, "Please teach her the basics of the ninja… before she falls off a roof or something…"

With the remembrance of that I blushed… I'd passed out on a roof with Shikamaru… Oops…

Kakashi smirked, "Sure."

I was awed. I'M GONNA BE A NINJA! ME! LITTLE NOTHING SPECIAL! ME!


	5. Chapter 5

Training turned out to be sucky. My luck…

Kakashi led me into the academy and made me sit through a child's lecture on chakra and how to use it.

To be completely blunt... I had no idea what to do.

Kakashi led me outside and sat me down.

"Now simply try to summon some chakra from inside you."

I groaned as I pressed my hands together like the people on TV did and grunted.

Nothing happened.

And so the day went on as I failed at ninja life.

By the end of the day I was ditched at Shika's again by an annoyed Kakashi.

"This kid is going to kill me," was all he said as he left.

Shikamaru asked, "How did it go?"

I rubbed the back of my head and muttered, "I couldn't even summon any chakra…"

Shika sighed and called over his shoulder to his father, "I am taking Morgan to the training grounds for a few hours. I'll be back in time for dinner."

I tried to escape past him into the house to escape the wrath I know knew was called 'training'.

Right then I would have gladly traded a shopping spree with Mrs. Nara than train…

Shikamaru sat me down in the woods and leaned back on a tree as he looked up to the sky.

"So you couldn't summon any chakra, eh?"

I nodded in shame. People on TV made this look so easy… but this was harder than learning to ski. And trust ME that was HARD.

He sighed, "I guess you just haven't found your motivation…"

I looked at him and he stated, "If you follow everyone's tendencies to train a boy named Lee should show up here in ten minutes. Ask him to help."

My fan girl inside screamed out at the opportunity to meet one of the guys I had always wanted to meet!

Shika continued to sit and wait with me until the boy I knew as Rock Lee entered the clearing.

Shika waved a hand at him and shouted lazily, "You have a second, Lee?"

The boy looked from me to him but nodded slightly.

Shikamaru pointed to me and sighed, "I was wondering if you might be able to train her… She can't figure out how to use chakra… Maybe I thought you could help…"

Lee looked excited, "You must be Morgan! Sakura told me about you earlier when I saw her! My name is Rock Lee!"

I nodded, stood and walked over to him.

He grinned happily and looked me over, "You are so full of the look of youth!"

I had a MAJOR eye twitch moment but shoved it away.

"Can you teach me?"

He asked, "Do you promise to do whatever I say?"

Now I would like to point out here… I made a BAD mistake… I said yes…

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" I scream as I run like a mad man away from Lee.

He chased me with a green outfit like the one he used to wear in his hand.

"But it will be so much easier to move around in!"

He'd been chasing me for thirty minutes straight trying to get me to put it on.

I screamed, "I WON'T WEAR IT!"

Thank goodness I was in running condition thanks to soccer… oh wait… soccer was WHY I was in this predicament… I got into that crash on my WAY to practice… TCH!

I screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Abruptly I shoved past someone in the street on my way… I hadn't meant to but now…

That person grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back to face him.

I gulped. Why in the world was I such a clumsy person?

Facing me down and glaring in my face was Neji Hyuga.

I grimaced and muttered, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

I looked down at what he was wearing and wanted to laugh.

He was apparently only a chunin now and there he stood… In a ninja vest and green pants… I had to say… the look did not suit him.

I died out laughing and he guy set me down.

And there came Lee with that outfit.

"OH CHEEZITZ!" I screamed as I hid behind Mr. Poorly-dressed.

Lee ran right past me and I let out a sigh of relief.

Neji asked, "Who in the world are you?!"

I frowned at his tone and backed away. "I'm uh… well… I'm…"

A voice called, "Morgan! Where are you? Shikamaru is getting worried! Where'd you go?"

I groaned at the sound of Sakura's voice. How the heck she figured on THAT fact I'd never figure out…

Neji asked, "So your name is Morgan, then?"

I gulped and waved my hands in front of me in a rapid no.

Neji was glaring like he was gonna kill me and I VERY well knew he wasn't going to just chase me through town like Lee.

I turned and screamed, "SAKURA!"

Neji had to cover his ears and growled at me as Sakura came into view.

She smiled to Neji and laughed, "So she was with you? I was worried for a while there… She doesn't exactly have the abilities to keep herself out of trouble so I worried…"

I gulped as Neji placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Actually… Morgan, here… just agreed on eating at my place tonight."

I gulped… I was in SO much trouble.

Sakura looked stunned, "Really? Well I'll tell Shikamaru… But you should be back at his house by nine… He's supposed to be with you more…"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my head as Sakura left me to my punishment for running into a certain angry Hyuga.

I gulped.

He stated, "I'm not going to attack or anything."

I reply shakily, "Do you know how scary you are when you're angry?"

Neji looked annoyed, "Who said I was mad?'

"I did."

DANG I JUST DID IT AGAIN! GYAH!

So this was just about the time I took off running through the streets.

His footsteps could be heard behind me.

And then there was Lee's added in, "There you are Morgan! I was looking for you!"

I kept on running like my life depended on it… which I had the feeling it did…

And of course me, with my lack of balance, tripped over thin air and landed on ANOTHER person…

I glanced up to see an incredibly angry Kiba…

I whimpered, "Uh-oh…"

So there I was… Running like my life depended on it from THREE lethal ninja… They clearly didn't seem to feel like speeding up to catch me…

Of course I was tired because of my lack of ninja skills. And of course I hadn't MEMORIZED what every street was like. Who could? It was a maze here!

So of course I ended up cornered in an alley with one of my many bad turns.

Neji was there first and slid to a stop.

I gulped as he stepped closer and the Lee grinned, "I promise that this outfit will help you learn!"

Kiba was cracking his knuckles and I was just whimpering away as SOMETHING flew out of nowhere on a VINE, of all things, like TARZAN and swooped me up and into the air before landing on the building.

I was thrown over their shoulder so I couldn't see their face and they started RUNNING on the roof tops.

I screamed and latched on upside down around HIS torso as I almost fell.

His arm held my legs still so I wouldn't drop as we jumped over buildings.

The others were following and the voice of said savior ninja stated, "Hold on!"

I gripped tightly and he jumped DOWN off of the building and somehow I ended up in a garbage can on the bottom with said ninja crushing me from above, a lid landed over us.

I heard the other people's feet fade into the distance and our trashcan tipped over.

He was out first and I rolled out still dizzy and confused.

I looked up and into the eyes of before listed mysterious ninja.

I let a breath of relief go.

"Shino!" I breathed in relief.

He nodded and asked, "You alright?"

I nodded like he had and he stuck a hand out to help me up.

He pulled me up and I found a buggy on my hand.

I was perfectly fine with bugs as long as one… they weren't HUGE-BUT spiders or something that had HUGE pincers. This one was a beetle.

I giggled and asked, "Why did you save me?"

He looked away and stated, "Several reasons…"

I nodded, "Reason number one?"

He stated, "You were being ganged up on…"

I asked, "And?"

"And you aren't a ninja…"

I continued playfully, "And?"

He answered, "And I knew that Hinata and her family were all on missions so there was no way Neji could have you over to eat."

I demanded, "You were eaves dropping?"

He sighed, "No… You were talking very loudly in my ear shot."

I laughed and looked around, "Where are we?"

He shrugged, "Dunno."

I anime dropped. "What? But you've lived here who knows how long!"

He sighed, "I don't normally come to the Uchiha Compound."

I wanted to fan-girl squeal. I was INSIDE the compound! CHEA!

Shino saw the excited look on my face and sighed.

"We had better get to Shikamaru's before the others come back."

I nodded and started to walk when he stopped me.

"We are thirty minutes walk from his house."

I groaned at my shaking legs from running earlier and he turned his back to me and knelt down.

I was confused as I asked, "What are you doing?"

He sighed very evenly in a very patient tone, "Get on my back so we can go."

I went blood red and carefully did as I was told.

He gripped my legs to him and shot off onto the roofs again…

I screamed and wrapped my arms around his eyes/glasses where I knew he couldn't see but was too petrified to move them.

He cursed before he was able to let his bugs out to guide him and we topple OFF A ROOF and into none other than my new fab club. NOT. Kiba, Neji, and Lee…

I released Shino's eyes and Kiba shouted, "What are you doing here, Shino?!"

Shino grunted as I rolled away and took off at a dead run.

"Bye, Shino! I'll see ya!"

I heard several people running after me but I suddenly had the terrific urge to go swimming and jumped into… *ahem, Cough. Fell. Cough.* into a tub of water by someone's house…

Worst part yet… Now I was good as caught… Whoop.


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced up at the people now towering above me and grimaced.

Neji sighed, "If you would have just calmed down you would realize none of us are mad at you."

Kiba frowned, "I am! She ran into me!"

Neji sighed, "She ran into me to but she was hiding from Lee."

Lee looked confused, "What about me?"

I took this chance to slip away between the buildings and, to my utter relief, I found myself in front of Shikamaru's house.

I let out a huge breath and charged in through the door and onto them eating.

I shouted at Shikamaru, "You left me to be abducted by LEE! WHY?!"

Shika sighed, "I thought he could help you."

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I am going to bed. If any of the Searcher Squad Officials show up, tell them I went to shop for cloths. I am NOT here."

Shikamaru sighed, "Wrong hall."

I felt a wave of heat wash over my cheeks as I walked to opposite direction and now the right way.

I opened Shikamaru's door and found, to my surprise, Kotetsu sitting in the window and Izumo sitting cross legged on my cot.

When they saw me they both grinned.

"Morgan! We found a way to help out with your training!"

I gave them a quizzical look as they tossed me what I thought to literally look and smell like crap.

They smirked, "We bought some soldier pills for you!"

I grimaced at the things but stuck one in my mouth.

They smirked as my eyes widened.

I spat it out and gagged. "What the heck?!"

Izumo sighed, "They aren't supposed to taste GOOD."

I rubbed my tongue against the end of my shirt in disgust.

Shika walked in and sighed, "Don't you people know that it's rude to enter people's houses without permission?"

Kotetsu smiled and nodded, "Just wanted to give these to Morgan!"

He grabbed Izumo's arm and the two poofed gone.

Shika sighed and stated, "Your food's in the kitchen beside the sink."

I nodded as he walked away…

~Kenji Sho~

He stood in front of the files with a hand fluttering over the pages as he scanned for something specific.

This had been bugging him a while now and he was just now taking action into it.

Something about the girl he'd found in the woods was different.

He knew it wasn't the name… that was so far foreign to him he doubted it was from anywhere near here.

But it was more her face that seemed to bug him.

There was something odd about that face…

He shoved this folder back into the cabinet and dropped into a metal chair to think.

He had been going through lost child records for a while now but none registered as this girl to him.

Several missing in action ninja folders had been gone through in search as well.

He just could not understand how this girl was so familiar to him.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door and it opened to reveal a familiar shadow.

"Kakashi-sempai…" he sighed as he shut the door behind him.

Kakashi asked, "Any luck with finding something?"

He frowned, "Nothing of the sort…"

Kakashi leaned back against a shelf and opened his book more for appearances than for actual reading.

"There's been something on my mind, Kenji…"

Kenji looks up into the man's face and asks, "What, Sempai?"

Kakashi closed the book with a snap and stated with a tiny hint of malice in his tone, "I've most defiantly seen that girl's face before."

Kenji gulped as he went on.

"Though for some reason only her face rings a bell. I was thinking this through during her training… She wasn't able to summon any chakra… and my Sharingan couldn't pick up anything familiar either…"

Kenji asked, "So you think we just saw her on a mission somewhere?"

Kakashi shook his head no. "No… I've only seen her face… I'm sure of it."

Kenji asked, "Then what do you suppose we do?"

The white haired ninja replied very calmly, "I want to check a certain…category…of files… alone…That is… if you don't mind, Kenji…"

Kenji waved his hand as we walked towards the door, "Just let me in on what you find, Sempai…"

Kakashi nodded, "Right."

The black haired man left the building.

Kakashi turned to the files and shrugged to loosen his shoulders, "I hope I'm wrong…"

Morgan's POV

The next morning I was woken up at an insistent pounding on Shika's door.

I groaned lightly and Shika muttered, "Keep your face down."

I covered it up guessing he was trying to get dressed as fast as he could as he moved for the door.

In my family back home… you got used to it. Not to mention it was WAY too early, in my opinion, to be up.

Shika's door was busted in and a familiar voice growled, "You are STILL getting ready, Shikamaru?"

Choji sighed, "I know it's early but Ino insisted and…"

He trailed off as he saw me sitting up on the cot with the blanket wrapped around my shoulders and neck to keep me warm.

His eyes went wide and he grabbed Ino's arm.

She hadn't seen me yet and was still nagging Shikamaru as Choji grabbed her.

Ino sighed, "What is it now, Choji?"

He simply dragged her from the room with a shocked and confused look at Shikamaru and then a wide and awed gaze to me and then back.

Shikamaru seemed confused as Choji slammed the door shut behind him.

I felt my cheeks heat up and muttered, "Oh crap."

Shika looked to me and I gasped, "Choji thinks we…"

He seemed to register this and choked on air.

"CHOJI!"

He ran from the room and left me to very quickly jump into day cloths and ran out after him.

Shikamaru had stopped Choji in the hall as he'd tried to drag Ino out.

Ino looked confused, "What in the WORLD is going on?!"

Choji muttered, "I didn't mean to see her I swear!"

Ino looked bewildered and Shikamaru gasped, "You have it wrong! She has to stay with me for a while on orders from the Hokage! My parents are remodeling and she has to stay in my room!"

Ino then saw me and gasped, "WHAT IN THE WORLD?! WHO IS SHE?!"

I sighed. I knew she was an over reacting type but this was a but much.

Shikamaru went through the explanation and before long BOTH understood the situation.

I sighed and stated, "My name is Morgan… nice to meet you…" They both nodded.

Shika's mom walked by and cooed, "I have your breakfast, Morgan-chuu!"

I groaned as I was literally dragged away by the ecstatic woman.

Inside the food was shoved into my mouth like it was going out of style and I was roughly shoved out the door and into someone's back.

I looked up and into the eyes/glasses of Shino and grinned.

"Hey there!" cooed me.

He sighed and stated, "I heard about your chakra problem and decided on helping a bit."

I grinned, "How?"

He stated very calmly though if you listened ever so carefully you could hear the excitement in his dry voice say, "With my bugs."

I could have anime screamed. No not the bad kind… actually I was kind of excited! I'm not the biggest bug fan but hey… it's not everyday you get to try and become a ninja… though it was becoming a bit… well… daunting in my opinion… it's A LOT harder than it looks.


	7. Chapter 7

The place where Shino stopped at last was basically desolate.

The place was consumed by boulders and rocks so that no sign of life was in view.

Shino stated, "With as few distractions as possible both you and my bugs can focus on the objective.

I nod and smile in excitement, "I am so ready"

He nods and states, "Please sit cross-legged on the ground with your hands in the tiger position."

I do as I am told and concentrate.

"Now hold perfectly still. My insects are rather touchy."

I felt the tiny prickles of tiny legs on my arms and legs as they settled.

Shino stated, "I will now begin. Please feel where the chakra is coming from and the feeling from this exercise within and then push more chakra out if you can."

I nod and feel almost like tiny bites as the chakra bugs suck ever so carefully.

I relax and memorize the feel of chakra being pulled.

It hurt quite a lot but I kept my concentration on track.

I smiled as I got the feel for releasing chakra…

I clenched my hands together as I concentrated.

"Loosen your grip. It will muffle your chakra."

I nod ever so slightly and pushing this new feeling from where the insects had sucked I shoved it out.

I felt a strange sensation in my arms and legs as I did so…

To me it tickled much like when you rub your fingers lightly over the inside of your arms so it tickles.

I smiled at the pleasure and pushed more and more out.

My eyes relaxed into this and I laid back into the ground and just fell into the sensation as I poured it out.

I felt Shino's hands grip my shoulders and the rapid shacking he did to pull me from my trance.

He was completely serious as I opened my eyes and stopped the pull.

I groaned into the new pain and looked down.

There were several tiny dots of blood on my arms from where I had sent out the chakra.

Shino stated, "Remarkable."

I was confused as he lifted my arm to examine.

"I would never have thought…" he trailed.

I finally demanded, "What's going on? Why am I bleeding?"

He stated very firmly, "You sent chakra in the exact shape my insect's bites out in tiny needles. That something that would take a normal person a long time to master."

I just watched his masked face with nothing but confusion on my face.

He picked up my arm again and muttered, "Curious."

He then, without any warning, slung me over his back by my arm and jumped into the air.

I gripped onto him and screamed.

He sighed and jumped faster into the town.

He landed in front of the Hokage mansion and let me down.

"Tsunade-sama needs to hear this."

I nod and follow him inside. I promise myself to smack him later for scaring me.

He knocks on the door and she tells us to enter.

Shino explained exactly what happened and looked to me.

"Show her."

I frowned, "What will happen if I can't wake back up?"

Shino didn't answer but I sat.

I rubbed my fingers over my arm and nodded.

I still remembered the sensation of releasing chakra.

I loved it.

My hands pressed lightly together and I pushed it out.

To me it felt more like pulling a plug keeping it in and just letting it flow out through the openings.

I relaxed again into the sensation and pushed it out just as before.

This time, however, I held it back some to keep from drifting.

I concentrated on this and let it flow.

I felt Shino's hand on my shoulder and stopped it.

I looked up into Tsunade's almost confirming look on her face. It like she just KNEW something.

I frowned as she stated, "Please take her home, Shino. Let her rest."

Shino nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

With a nod I follow him through the town and back to Shika's house.

Shikamaru is sitting on the porch with an astonished look as Shino and I appear.

"So that's where you went, Morgan…"

I nod and Shino nods to me.

"Stay here until Tsunade calls for you. I have that feeling that she will."

I nod and he leaves.

Shika asks, "What in the world happened?"

I stated, "I used my chakra and something odd happened I suppose."

He gave me a funny look and followed me back inside his house.

~Kakashi~

He stood looking into a folder with a small frowned under his mask.

He had found his answer.

"I must tell Tsunade-sama." He bends his knees and clutches the papers to his chest as he jumps out the door ninja style.

~Me~

I really began to feel that chakra gone missing in the bath.

I soaked long and reheated the water every now and then.

Shikamaru leaned against the door outside.

I knew he wanted to know more but I kept silent.

I eventually got out and dried.

I climbed into some clean cloths and sighed.

"I'm coming out now."

I walked out and straight into his questions.

"What did you mean something odd? What happened?"

I frowned and stated, "Shino said that I used my chakra in a way that most people wouldn't be able to do without a lot of training."

Shika sighed, "Some people are special like that. You must be one of those."

I nodded, "I must be."

He sighed, "Don't get all depressed. It's annoying."

I smiled, "You're right. I should be more excited! I can do it now! That means I can be a ninja now!"

Shika smiled and shouted slightly in excitement, "You are such a drag!"

I laughed and he added in.

We both beamed at one another as we walked off down the hall for lunch.

~Tsunade's office~

Her hands shook as she examined the file.

"You are right, Kakashi… You are 100% correct. We have found her."

Kakashi frowned down to his feet and muttered, "I hoped I was wrong."

Tsunade cursed as she hit the table, "I can't believe this!"

Kakashi mumbled slightly, "What are your orders?"

She stated, "Wait until midnight. And attack."


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru and I ended up having to cook for ourselves seeing as his mom had simply decided to go shopping. We ended up having to make instant ramen seeing as there wasn't anything else that didn't involve a frying pan and fire. We both flinched at the thought of 'cooking'.

So we sat at the table laughing as we ate the ramen.

She asked, "So what kind of chakra nature do you have?"

I frowned, "I don't really know…"

Shika smiled slightly. "I don't really know where we can get a hold of the paper, but I can ask Asuma-sensei!"

I nodded with a small grin.

He asked, "So what do you want to do for the rest of today?"

I frowned and sighed. I taped my fingers against the table before smiling.

"How about we… oh I don't know…"

He sighed slightly and then a loud knock sounded on the door.

We both answered it and saw Kotetsu and Izumo standing there beaming.

"Hey you guys up for a movie?"

I smiled and looked to my host.

He seemed willing enough as I agreed.

We ended up going to see an action movie.

I was on the edge of my seat the entire time seeing as it was a ninja movie.

The others seemed rather bored.

We left and the two asked, "What now, Morgan?"

I frowned, "How about dinner?"

It was actually kind of late now and the three looked annoyed.

"How can you eat so much? Popcorn, candy, and now dinner too?"

I smiled and they returned it slightly.

We ate at some random restaurant which served soup.

I asked them what was in it and Shika stated, "Um… chicken."

Kotetsu muttered, "No it's not! It's…"

He was cut off by Shika muttering under her breath, "Shh! She might not eat it then!"

He nodded and I gulped the whole thing down.

I ended up back at Shikamaru's house at 10 p.m.

I felt on edge though I wasn't sure why.

Something felt wrong.

My shoulders were tense as I left Kotetsu and Izumo at the door and walked in with Shika.

His dad greeted me with a grin. "We have your room finished!"

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you!"

He led the way and I followed.

My stuff was already there and clean as well.

I smiled to them as they left me for the night.

I listened as their feet faded into the distance and my shoulders twitched under this new found pressure.

I was frightened a moment but pushed it back as paranoia.

I showered, though a very fast one, and, for some odd reason, dressed back into the first set of cloths I had as I wound up in this world.

I gulped in a few breaths of steamy air.

I reached for the doorknob and watched as my hand started to shake. What was going on?

~Kakashi~

Kenji and Kakashi watched the Nara house as they waited in silence.

Kakashi lifted a hand up and his Kohai tensed.

He clenched it into a fist and they both shot off towards the house.

Kakashi slipped onto the porch with his chakra hidden and crouched low to the ground.

He stood outside Shikamaru's door where her chakra was most abundant.

He gulped and opened the door a crack.

Kenji slipped in through Shikamaru's window and landed just above his head on the ground.

They both approached the pallet on the ground and tensed.

They felt the danger on their shoulders as they did this and flipped the blanket over.

She was gone.

They cursed and turned and snuck from the room and through the house.

The both stopped in their tracks as they came to another room where a fresh bit of her chakra lingered.

The opened the door and entered.

Another door led off to the side.

The approached it and felt her immense new chakra just beyond this door.

They both held their breath as they watched the metal knob twitch and waited for her to open it.

On strict orders from their Hokage, Morgan was to die tonight.

~Me~

My hand shook as I held it out to the knob.

I gulped and tapped it slightly causing it to twitch.

I frowned and fright took the place of everything else in my body.

Cold hands gripped into claws and I turned to look around.

There on the opposite wall was my escape in the form of a small window.

I looked back to the door and knew death awaited my beyond it. My chakra screamed this at me. It had always been a feeling I'd shoved back before now.

I focused the feeling of my chakra and lifted my hands into the tiger form and focused.

I ground my teeth together as I focused the pinpricks of chakra to my feet.

The stuff shoved me backwards.

I braced myself and angled my body so as to slide through the opening as easily as possible and into the night air.

~Kakashi~

There was no more time to wait.

He kicked in the door just in time to look out of the window and see Morgan's figure disappear into the streets of Konoha.

This was bad.

~Me~

The town was desolate and empty as I ran.

I wasn't really sure what was happening now. All the same, survival instincts had caught on and I knew to run.

I darted between shadows as fast as I could. I jumped around on the ground as best I could.

I was scared out of my mind. I wanted to scream but they were on my tail.

I gulped in air. I had to focus. Where was I and where could I possibly go?

And then it hit me. The only place where I would have even a small chance of escaping in was the forest.

Now, several more chakras appeared behind me as more people joined my original pursuers.

I gasped out breath after breath as I tried to run faster.

Knowing my muscles weren't built for this type of escape, I burned chakra into my feet to fly faster. I shot forward at my very best.

It was too late.

I felt an immense chakra behind me and I gasped.

A sharp point dug into my heel and I gasped in pain and shock.

What was happening to me?!

I lost all sense of control and let the chakra shoot from me.

The kunai which was embedded in my foot took the chakra and, like a channel, shocked its user.

The man screamed in agony as he fell.

I wanted so badly to go back to him. I wanted to help him. But, if I stopped... I was dead.

So I ran on. I ran on even through the pain and fright.

My foot stung and bled and I knew it was a trail straight to me.

I was surprised as another ninja landed in front of me.

His katana swung at me and I flew to the ground in a baseball slide in my attempt to escape.

I managed to avoid him and he turned back to attack me again.

I screamed out in shock and pain as this kunai hit my shoulder.

He left it there and I pulled it out just in time to fend of the ninja's new kunai.

I was weak I knew that.

So I cheated best I could and swung the back of my foot into his knees and closed his legs so he fell.

I slammed my elbow into his neck and let him fall.

He wasn't dead I knew, but I wasn't getting up to chase me down now…

What was going on? I don't get it!

I saw the gate come into view just as five ninja landed in my way.

I screamed in exertion as I jerked as much chakra as I could to my feet.

This sent me flying over their heads and into the air where I accidentally dropped my kunai.

The thing hit the man in the shoulder. It seemed to have absorbed some of my chakra and gotten heavy and cut him quite badly causing him to swing his sword around and hit another man in the stomach.

The man fell to the ground and a third man stopped to help them as the last two ran after me.

I landed on the ground and took off again. I ignored the bleeding wounds on both my foot and shoulder.

I just HAD to get away. I just had to.

I passed through the gates just as they were closing and lost the last few guards, and I was free. This was what I thought until a familiar chirping sound caught my attention. Immense pain erupted throughout my senses…

I looked up and into the eyes of Kakashi and his Sharingan.

I felt numbness take over me.

"Why Kakashi?" I asked.

He stated under his breath as his chidori further pierced me, "I Kakashi Hatake, sentence S rank criminal Hidori Morino to death."

At the sound of this I closed my eyes to the pain. I coughed up blood and felt it dribble down my chin. I coughed and it splattered across Kakashi's face. I coughed that blood… and knew. I knew I'd lost.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes fluttered slightly as they began to dim.

I looked up and into Kakashi's Sharingan as the Chidori sunk through my stomach all the more.

I gagged on the blood and pain and felt myself slip more into the black.

So many people say that when they die their life flashes before their eyes. This was my second turn at dying, and I still was not allowed such a gift. I was forced to keep inside my pain and suffer.

The only thing that flashed in my mind was... Well, It wasn't exactly a picture and not exactly a memory either. It was more of a sensation.

I remember back to the very first time I had used my chakra. The wonerful sensation of pushing it out was overwhelming. It was overpowering in fact.

I was brought roughly back by the pain and frowned. If I was going to die, I wanted to feel that amazing sensation one more time.

I let myself droop into Kakashi as I relaxed past the pain.

His chidori faded and he began to pull his arm from my front.

Just as the lightning faded I found my concentration intensified and my chakra shot out in the the form of tiny needles.

My mind relaxed into the feeling. I felt Kakashi's presence sink back as he darted for cover in the trees.

I wasn't sure why he was retreating, but I didn't want to find out.

I felt that tickling sensation wrap me in its arm and whisper for more.

I smiled into this and gave into the power.

I lifted my arms and hugged myself tightly as it rushed out without a stopper.

I heard several pairs of gasps from the direction of Konoha and smiled.

My eyes were closed, and I could see nothing but the bright blue glow of my chakra.

I breathed out a sigh of happiness and felt my power wane slightly.

I let it go and opened my eyes.

Terror met my senses as I looked around.

A giant indention was in the ground around me. In the form of a huge crater, it was all left from my attack.

My eyes were huge in surprise and confusion.

What had happened while my eyes were closed? Who had done this?

Now a man appeared in front of me.

His arm was lifted with a kunai to my throat.

His face was set in a snarl and his eyes in a glare.

Kenji shouted, "DIE!"

I was so afraid.

I didn't want to die!

That was when I realized my pain was gone from the place where Kakashi had stabbed me. It was healed. My foot was healed. The kunai stab to my shoulder was gone.

I was perfectly and utterly healed.

I gasped and in my shock of this moment my concentration on holding back my chakra released.

It seemed to be bustling against my skin in wait for me to let it go once more.

I watched in muted horror as a single huge spike of blue chakra from my chest shot out and straight into Kenji's chest.

I screamed as his eyes scanned my face and he dropped to the ground.

With a wave of realization of what I'd done my eyes widened to their utmost. I lifted my hands and looked down to them where my chakra still glowed.

They were shaking so hard, so very hard.

My heart pounded in my chest in fear and confusion and pain.

What was happening to me?!

I was still in my shocked condition as twenty more ninja surrounded me.

Kakashi jumped in and retrieved Kenji.

They all seemed cautious of me.

I screamed, "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I knew what would happen if they attacked. I knew I would kill them. I knew I was going to loose it. I knew they were going to die. But my warning was set upon deaf ears.

Tears streamed down my face as they all ran at me in the same instant. All but Kakashi who was carrying Kenji away.

I pulled my hands to cover my face as a last attempt to hold myself together.

But the chakra just acted on its own and shot from me.

I screamed, "NO!"

I heard Kakashi bellow, "NO!" a second later.

I heard several thumps and opened my eyes.

Twenty dead ninja lay around me in a circle like a massacre.

Kakashi dropped Kenji where he was and charged me.

I screamed out, "LEAVE ME ALONE, KAKASHI!"

He just held that Chidori in his left arm as he ran at me.

He dodged the first spike of blue and ducked under the next.

And just as his hand was about to reach my face a shard of chakra from me shot out like a kunai and into Kakashi's hand.

It was caught in the spike and he was thrown back and into a tree where he was pierced to the tree by my chakra.

His hand was pinned there and he was as good as a dead ninja. He was caught. Just as I had been before he had lost to me.

I walked forward and used all I had in me to hold the chakra back.

I reached him and demanded. I wasn't even sure why I was doing it but I demanded it of him, "WHO IS HIDORI MORINO?!"

Kakashi looked utterly shocked by this as tears ran down my cheeks.

My chakra made a move to hit Kakashi and it left my chest and aimed at him.

I screamed in exertion and held the spike a millimeter from his chest and moved slightly.

The spike drug across his vest and ripped it basically through.

From its depths a folder fell out.

I shoved back my chakra with shaking limbs and picked it up.

The file read 'Hidori Morino' on it.

I gripped it to me and turned from him.

I began to run. And as I looked back to the crater I cried out, "I am so sorry Kakashi!"

And I ran straight into the night and on until morning.

~Konoha around 6 a.m. ~

Women cried and children screamed beside coffins. People mourned.

Kakashi stood above a certain ninja's coffin and stared at him. Kenji was dead. He remembered Morgan's face as she hit him. She was scared and confused. Kenji was a good ninja. Kakashi would miss him greatly.

Sakura arrived at his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Every person in the hall looks to him.

Sakura continued, "They have a right to know how their men died. We need to know who did this, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi watched as Ino cried over one of her side family members and seemed to beg him for an answer.

Shikamaru and Choji stood at her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Shika and the others knew nothing.

Kakashi and the Hokage were the only two in the village who knew, and he agreed with Sakura. They deserved to know.

Kakashi stated, "Hidori Morino…"

Everyone looked utterly confused.

Shikamaru seemed almost desperate as he demanded, "Was Morgan caught up in the battle too?!"

Kakashi stated, "Yes."

Everyone waited.

Kakashi stated after a moment of thoughtful regret, "Though Morgan goes by another name. She goes by her real name. The person responsible for this massacre is none other than Hidori Morino…"

Every eye in the building widened and Shika spat, "What are you talking about?!"

Kakashi stated, "Morgan killed every man here single handedly."

Ino burst into tears all anew and screamed, "She was right in front of me! I could have stopped this! This is all my fault!"

Kakashi looked away, "We all fell for her tricks."

Shikamaru looked down as his fists clenched together.

"Where is she now?"

Kakashi stated, "On the run."

He growled as he turned and walked from the building.

He walked past the others waiting to hear from Ino outside. Kiba… Neji… Lee… Shino… and so many others who had met Morgan. Kotetsu and Izumo demanded, "IS MORGAN IN THERE?! PLEASE SAY SHE'S NOT! PLEASE!"

Shika looked away. "Morgan is a traitor."

He walked away and from the staring eyes.

Sakura walked out and explained everything to the waiting men.

A wave of pain and heart break shattered them.

Shikamaru only heard one thing. "Just like Sasuke… Never coming back."

Shika flinched at this and growled under his breath, "She IS coming back… If I die trying!" He never believed Morgan of all people could do this. He would not beleive it. This was his decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Sharp stinging breaths racked my chest. My shoulder's shook in exertion. My eyes were squeezed shut in pain. My legs moved by themselves. My brain begged me to move faster but my body groaned in argument.

The folder in my grip began to slip due to my sweat.

As for how long I'd been running I knew not. All I knew was my pain and the fact that I simply HAD to run.

A heard the rush of water and made my way in that direction.

My eyes opened a crack and I saw the stream up ahead of me.

Upon sight, I dropped to my knees and face planted into the water.

I drank it deep and hard. Its cold icy depths replenished me to some aspect.

I pulled back and rolled slightly towards a tree and leaned back on it.

I breathed in hard and choked on my water.

I clutched the folder again, to me, as I shook.

I screamed my exertion and pain.

I cried through the clenching agony inside me.

My eyes closed and I sang my feelings out into the sky again.

I clutched my knees to my chest and cried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked up in the icy form of shock.

A hand covered my eyes and the voice of a man I didn't know stated, "Be still. It will all be over soon."

And with this, the set of fingers on my shoulders pressed down hard and I passed out into mercy filled slumber.

~person~

He had seen her running through the woods as he sat in the tops of the trees, waiting.

He saw the evident pain on her face and watched where she went.

The package in her arms was almost crumpled into an unrecognizable thing.

He stood as she left his range of view and, full of curiosity, jumped off through the trees after her.

At the sound of water he stopped.

He saw her pull her head from the water and watched as she leaned back into the tree.

She screamed again and again in pain.

The man frowned slightly and jumped down to her while she cried and touched her gently.

As his curiosity peaked, he needed to know what was in that folder to put her through so much agony.

She looked up in fear and panic and his hand covered her eyes.

He stated in a calm and reassuring tone, "Be still. It will all be over soon." and pressed his fingers to her shoulder.

As she fell to the ground and released her grip on the papers, she let out a sigh of relief and slid onto her side.

The man knelt down and opened the file.

His eyebrows rose. His mind was in overdrive as he considered this.

He smirked and closed the folder with a whoosh.

The girl's picture matched the one in the folder, but something just seemed odd All the same this was an interesting subject.

He sighed slightly as he tucked the folder into his cloths and picked the blond girl up in his arms.

She groaned in pain, and he moved her more gently.

A voice asked, "Who is that?"

The man turned to the other and stated very calmly, "A girl."

The other guy sighed, "I knew you'd loose it eventually. You DO understand what's going on now, right?"

The man holding the girl nodded, "Of course."

The second man sighed, "Either insane or hormonal. Personally, I hope it's the first one."

The first man sighed, "Kisame, be quiet. If she awakens you have to carry her."

The man chuckled, "Alright, Alright! Calm down, Itachi! Sheesh! Must be number two!"

Kisame waved his hands back and forth. "Just kidding! I've been researching too much lately! I just needed a joke!"

Itachi just began to walk.

~Konoha~

Shikamaru and his squad all stood tall in the Hokage's office.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, SHIKAMARU!"

Shika flinched under the angry woman's glare.

She continued more calmly now as she rubbed her temples, "That girl was never of our villag.… Therefore, she is not our responsibility. Going after her would be a waste of time."

Shika gripped his hands into fists, "But look what she did! We have to at least find her!"

The woman shook her head no, "You will all die, Shikamaru!"

He growled, "No! Not if I…"

The woman broke in, "NOT IF YOU DIE! Did you not see what she did to ALL of those men? They couldn't even get near her! Look what she did to Kakashi's hand! She is more powerful than the file stated! We will not meddle in these things!"

Ino roared, "I WANT REVENGE!"

The woman sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. "Ino your family member who died, he would not want you to throw your life away."

Shika demanded, "Well what are you going to do now?!"

The woman sighed, "I will send a letter to the Tsuchikage. That is all I can do at this time. Not until I have their permission to continue."

The three standing there all glare at her.

She frowns, "As soon as he responds, we will know what to do with her."

A voice from the window asked, "I was only dropping by for a quick question."

The Hokage asked, "What is it, Kakashi?"

The man snapped his book closed and looked up to them. "One of the Akatsuki is known to have originated from their village could this have been her?"

The others all looked confused.

The Hokage frowned, "I don't believe she is, though she might as well be, but even if she is not she may be acquainted with the member. She could very well run to them for support or join."

Shika asked, "What will happen if she does?"

The woman looked frustrated and the pen in her hands crushed and splattered ink over the papers.

"Then she is forever lost from our reach."

Shika demanded, "WHY?!"

The woman stated, "If you haven't noticed his absence. We are missing a crucial factor needed to confront the Akatsuki."

Choji answered, "Naruto…"

The woman nodded, "Exactly."

Shika's grip loosened, "Please send the letter, before she has time to find them."

The woman nods and the team leaves.

Kakashi jumps into her main view and waits until the door is closed to ask, "Are you sending a bird?"

The woman frowned, "No. I am sending you."

The man nodded, "As you wish."

~Someone ELSE~

Blond hair flew out as he soared on a bird in midair.

He laid on his back staring up at the sky.

His Iwagakure headband was tied tightly around his forehead as the blond hair rushed over it.

Deidara glanced down to where Sasori was just finishing toying with his opponents and sent them away to become his future art.

Sasori had called these few so Deidara had left him alone.

His blue eyes gleamed down at Sasori as he began to walk again.

He sat up and crossed his legs under his cloak as the bird dropped down to his partner's level.

Deidara asked very calmly, "Did they know anything about your assignment, Sasori no Danna?"

Sasori, of course, replied, "No."

Deidara nodded, "Well we both know where mine is. Why don't we go there now?"

The squat man replied, "We have THAT to go to, Squirt."

Deidara frowned, "I don't trust meeting everyone in person like this. You'd better have your guard up, Danna."

The man inside the puppet growled, "I am immortal you brat! You should heed your own advice!"

Deidara sighed, "Well then let's go Sasori no Danna!"

Sasori simply walked on. "Let's just move. I hate making others wait."

Deidara grinned, "Right."


	11. Chapter 11

To begin things off where you can all understand let me tell you something.

I knew a few things as I regained consciousness. One was that I had moved from my original spot in the forest. Second was that I was alive. Third remained that nothing hurt anymore. Fourth, I was no longer moving but laying on my back. The final thing was the one that really shot me awake. I felt eyes on me.

I sat straight up and into an obstacle of orange.

I screamed. They screamed. I screamed again. They returned it. Then we both screamed at the same time and jumped away from one another and into someone else.

Déjà vu struck me then and there as I looked in fright at the person who had screamed with me.

I knew him as Tobi. And I knew his real name as well. Madara Uchiha.

I gasped and felt whoever I was on top of move under me.

I looked up and screamed again.

A certain Jashinest was smirking down at me and back to Tobi quite rapidly.

I gasped and rolled off into the floor.

I jerked to my feet and looking back over my shoulder at the men ran smack into someone else.

I gulped and looked up.

Kisame was REALLY tall. That was about the only thing going through my head in that moment.

I stumbled back again and fell onto my butt where I was now sitting on someone's feet.

I looked up and saw a rather angry Kakuzu glaring at me.

I freaked out and looked at them all, including Zetsu, of whom Tobi was on top of still.

I muttered and stuttered, "Y-Y-Y-you're th-th-th-th-th-the A-k-Ak-Akatsuki!"

Not surprisingly, I was freaking out.

My imagination was filled with thoughts of these people all the time, but I knew my imagination was SO far wrong on their personalities. Oh I was SO dead.

Now my heart kicked into overdrive as none other than Itachi Uchiha walked in the room.

He sighed, "I leave for five minutes and you have her ready to pee herself."

I was huddling into myself praying Madara was right and Itachi only killed his clan on orders. I prayed like heck.

Finally Tobi shouted, "Hidori-chan scared Tobi!"

I was confused, "Who's Hidori?"

I slammed a hand over my mouth and cowered.

I knew I was being a complete coward, but these people were MUDERERS.

I pressed my eyes into my knees to hide them from view and listened to them talk.

Tobi stated, "I thought her name was Hidori Morino?"

Itachi stated, "That was the name in her file, and the picture matched hers."

My head jerked up.

"WHERE IS MY FILE!?"

Everyone looked confused.

I jumped to my feet and in an attempt with something close to desperation. I TACKLED Itachi.

I have NO idea what was going on my head, but I tackled him over.

I pinned his arms with my hands and sat on his chest.

"Where is my file?!" I demanded.

The entire organization, which was in the room, gaped at me.

Itachi seemed utterly bewildered at this.

I felt my fear kick back in and jerked away.

Itachi stood and gave me the most speculating look.

Suddenly the door banged open.

A rough voice muttered, "We were late because of you, Deidara-baka."

Another lighter voice replied, "No way Sasori-Danna! It was you and your art collection that slowed us down!"

I looked back to the six or so eyes looking at me in the room and to the door where the TWO voices were coming from.

I took off as fast as I could for the door and darted through.

My eyes came into direct lock with Deidara's.

His eyes grew wide. His mouth opened in shock and confusion.

He shouted, "YOU!"

I ducked under his pointing hand for the exit.

Unfortunately Sasori's tail tripped me.

I face planted into the dirt.

I groaned and got up.

Deidara was in front of me gaping at me.

"HIDORI, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

I gulped back my shock and fear and screamed, "MY NAME IS MORGAN YOU BAKA!"

And I passed out basically from shock of my extremely odd situation.

~Akatsuki~

Everyone just watched as she ran into the hall.

First, Itachi had found the girl on the road and knocked her out to see what was in her file. Second, he had brought her to their meeting. It was the erm 'Special' meeting once a year where the Akatsuki met and were forced to spend one month together so as to better know one another. Third, she had awaken and freaked out at the very sight of them. Four, somehow she was a completely different person than her file stated she was. This girl was three things in one, one she was crazy, two she was a sacredly cat, and three Deidara apparently KNEW her.

Deidara looked down at her unconscious form with a wide open mouth.

He looked up to the others and screamed, "WHAT THE HECK IS SHE HERE FOR?!"

Itachi walked over and picked her up.

Everyone walked BACK into the living room of their odd little base and placed the girl on the couch.

Itachi asked, "How do you know her?"

Deidara stuttered, "How SHOULDN'T I know her! We lived in the same village! We went to the same schools! She was my worst enemy!"

He was ranting now that he'd started and everyone was now tuning him out.

Tobi stood over my face again and asked, "But she said she wasn't Hidori-chan!"

Deidara looked confused as he calmed down, "Yeah she said her name was like Morgan or something, hm…"

Itachi asked, "What was she like when you knew her?"

Deidara stated, "She was really serious all the time."

Itachi looked to the others.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Deidara growled, "When she left the village before me."

Everyone seemed to ignore him again.

Morgan was coming back to.

She looked up at them and groaned, "It's just a dream, just a dream…"

Itachi pinched her arm and she groaned, "It's not a dream. I'm dead. I'm really dead."

Deidara hissed, "What are you doing here, Hidori!?"

Morgan sat up and looked at all of them.

"I'm not Hidori! I don't even know who this person is! My name is Morgan! I am from America! I play soccer! I do math homework every day! I suck at using chakra! And ever since I got here everyone's been calling me Hidori!"

Everyone looked confused.

Morgan murmured, "I'm gonna die anyway so…"

She stood up and stated, "I was in an accident where I lived and when I woke up I was in the land of fire. I was found and taken to the hidden leaf by an Anbu, and a week or so later they began calling my Hidori and tried to kill me so I ran away with my folder, and now I'm HERE. With the AKATSUKI."

She took a strangled and deep breath.

Zetsu asked "Do you know us?"

~me~

Oh the stupid question that got me into SO much trouble… "Do you know us?"

I nodded.

With a finger I pointed to Sasori. "You are Sasori of the red sand. You are a puppet and use puppets to fight. Your parents died when you were young and your grandmother raised you more or less."

My hand moved to Deidara. "You are Deidara from Iwagakure. You have mouths on your hands and chest where you eat clay and turn things into your exploding art."

I moved on to Kisame. "You are Kisame Hoshigaki from the hidden mist and one of the seven ninja swordsmen! Your blade can eat chakra!"

I skipped over to Hidan. "Your name is Hidan and you are a Jashinest! You take someone's blood and make a curse through it to sacrifice the person to your god!"

I stated, "You are Kakuzu from the Hidden Waterfall village and you are actually pretty old cuz' you have five hearts and can replace them again and again!"

I nodded to Zetsu and stated, "Your name is Zetsu… and you eat people."

He smirked at this and I moved on to Itachi.

Here I gulped. "You are Itachi Uchiha of the infamous Uchiha clan of who you massacred in your village. Your younger brother is Sasuke Uchiha who not but a short time ago joined your ex-member Orochimaru for power to kill you."

Tobi asked, "What about me."

I smiled and stated, "Your name is Tobi… and… you are a good boy."

The guy shouted, "Morgan-chan thinks Tobi is a good boy! See Deidara-sempai! You should be a nice ninja like Morgan-chan!"

I groaned as they got into it.

Just them Itachi crossed his arms and stated, "Welcome to the Akatsuki… amnesia-chan."

I smiled slightly. Oh boy…


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi stated, "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Amnesia-chan."

I sighed as the men all roared at me in uproar.

Tobi elbowed me in the ribs and pointed to the hallway as he quieted.

My breath caught in my throat as Konan and Pein stepped into view.

Pein nodded and the uproar silenced.

He held up a scroll.

"I have redone the organization levels so as to best acquaint you. Get along."

He pinned the scroll to the wall and the people rushed at it like dogs foaming over bones.

Hidan cursed, "WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE A *curse word* ROOM WITH TOBI?!"

I felt myself giggle. I pretty much understood what they were doing. They were being assigned rooms to share. I wasn't sure WHY, but they were.

Itachi stood to my right not daring to look and Deidara was just gawking at me.

Kisame stated, "I room with Kakuzu."

Zetsu shot up, "I room with Sasori."

Sasori nodded and walked out of the crowd.

Deidara muttered under his breath, "That leaves me rooming with..."

Itachi stated, "With me."

Neither said anything.

Itachi stood staring at his name on the list without any sign of whether this disturbed him or pleased him.

Deidara had his arms crossed as he glared at a wall.

I gulped as I worked up all the courage left in me and asked the man in charge, "Where do I stay?"

The man glanced me over as he thought.

He stated, "Itachi."

Itachi nodded to him and the man continued, "You and Deidara shall share a room with her."

Deidara burst, "NO WAY!"

I backed off as he turned on me. "I am not sharing a room with HER!"

He stormed off down a random hall.

I frowned. He was very easily angered. He wasn't what I originally thought he would be like.

I looked to Itachi and found him looking away from me.

I sighed and took off at a run after the clay using male. I, even in fear, knew I had to convince him that I was not this Hidori person.

He was staring at a dead end cursing.

I stated, "My name is Morgan, and, if it makes you feel any better, I'll sleep in the hall."

He turned to me with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

I frowned, "I said I'd sleep in the hall."

Deidara glowered at me. "Yeah you and that psychology you always use on me. No way in heck! You are sleeping in that room!"

I was just plain confused as he rambled about me ALWAYS doing these kinds of things to him.

After a while I muttered, "Where I come from people told stories about the Akatsuki, and you were one of the favorites."

He looked confused.

I smiled slightly, "Everyone can call me Hidori but my name is Morgan. I live in a country so far away from here I couldn't even tell you which direction to go. As I said, I was in an accident and ended up here. I just look like this girl you know."

He replied, "What is your opinion on art?"

I smiled, "Art is amazing! It's something that helps you express yourself in a way no words can describe! It shows who we are and the emotions inside!"

He smirked. "You definetly are quite a bit different in that aspect then. What kind of art do you do?"

I chuckled slightly, "I draw."

He raised an eyebrow and tossed me a notebook out of a pocket in his cloak and a pencil.

I frowned, "Now?"

He stated, "Just do it."

My pencil scrapes over the white and leaves the lines behind.

I hand it back and he examines it.

A picture of him was on the page.

He sighed, "It doesn't even look anything like me."

I sighed and laughed, "I never said I was any good!"

He just began to walk past me and to the room.

I began to follow and he stopped abruptly causing me to run into his back.

He glared at me over his shoulder and states, "Just to set things up for you to understand. I HATE you. You and Hidori both make me sick."

And he walked away and left me there in the hall.

I realized, a moment after my heart calmed and my fear faded, that I was now LOST.

"Uh-oh…"

I took a hesitant step forward and straight into an orange thing hanging from the ceiling.

"TOBI!" I gasped.

He rubbed his mask where I'd hit it and stated, "Morgan-chan was taking a long time! So I wanted to make sure Deidara didn't do anything bad!"

I sighed out relief and asked, "Do you know how to get out?"

He nods rapidly and jumps down so we are both standing up straight.

He grabbed my hand and basically drug me down the hall and through ten different doors.

He stopped. "Uh-oh…"

I asked, "What do you mean by that?"

He stated, "I got us lost, Nee-chan!"

I frowned. He had called me his sister. I don't think that really fits well. At least he's trying.

I asked, "Why don't we go back the way we came then?"

He nodded and turned and suddenly stopped again.

There were five doors back the way we'd come.

I groaned, "Oh no…"

He laughed, "I got Morgan lost on purpose!"

I sighed. How had I NOT expected this?

I opened the first door and screamed.

A broom fell out and hit me in the head.

"Oooooow!"

Tobi laughed and pointed his finger at me as he did so.

I frowned, "You knew that was going to happen!"

He nodded, "Yep!"

I sighed and opened the next door and walked down the dark hall with him on my heels.

I opened the door at the end of the hall and groaned as a GIANT bolder began to roll after us.

I grabbed Tobi's hand and dragged him back to the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Tobi sighed, "Morgan is bad at picking doors! I'm gonna do it perfect! Just you wait, Nee-chan!"

He opened up the first door on his right and we both stared.

"Is that a jutsu?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Water right?"

"On the nose."

"How long until it falls?"

Tobi shrugged and replied, "I'd say five seconds."

I nodded slightly and sighed bordly, "Bring it on."

The door seemed to be filled to the brim with water as it just kinda floated there.

It released and the water rushed in around us.

This time I grabbed Tobi again and swam over to the door with the bolder and opened it.

The water flowed out and I stood there REALLY wet.

Tobi stated, "Morgan should pick next door!"

I nodded and walked down the next hall to three more doors.

I groaned as I opened one and a load of mice ran out.

Tobi screamed and jumped on my back as he freaked.

I held his weight easily since I was strong enough from soccer and walked over to the other door and opened it to reveal a tiger.

I stepped aside and it saw the mice and chased after them.

I walked down the hall and stopped at the dead end.

I dropped Tobi on his back and asked, "What the hell kind of base is this?"

He smiled, "A BIG one!"

With a sigh I turned back. I honestly was pretty sure after this that nothing else in the Naruto world was ever going to surprise me again.

That was until an elephant knocked down a wall and marched through with a parade of monkeys eating muffins. It was after that and the dancing horses that I really just lost all hope in reality and screamed, "I HATE GENJUTSU! TOBI!!!"

I heard Tobi's wild laughter in the air and I reappeared where I was supposed to be in the hallway.

I sighed, "Thanks for whatever you did. But I'll tell you right now. You are insane."

He laughed, "Aw! I love you too, Nee-chan! Tobi just wanted to play!"

I sighed. The Akatsuki were A LOT different than I expected, but rather similar in some ways as well. I wonder why?


	13. Chapter 13

So I stood in that hallway… still lost… with Tobi.

He started to walk, and I ran up and latched my hand around the upper part of his arm.

He turned and looked at me. I laughed nervously and stated, "Buddy system."

He nodded with that odd little laugh of his and began and run down the halls.

Now I was forced to hug him around the neck as he darted forward. To a random passerby, I would look like a cape.

He stopped abruptly and I was thrown forward and into a door. It opened with a loud bang and I ended up face planting in the wooden floor with my butt up above my head.

I groaned, "Ow…"

Tobi laughed, "Have fun, Nee-chan!"

And I heard his feet fade as he ran away.

I rolled over on my stomach and gasped.

Itachi and Deidara were both looking at me from their beds with nothing but pure 100% 'OMG' on their faces.

I went red in the face as I stood and dusted myself off.

I stated rather stupidly, "Tobi made me fall!"

Itachi just stood and began to move things from a pack to the shelves and into drawers around his bed.

I looked around the room and realized something important. There were two beds and three of us.

I backed away and to the door as Deidara asked, "Where are you going now, Hidori?!" His tone was cruel and full of hatred.

I muttered in return, "I am going to sleep in the hall."

Deidara sighed in annoyance, "Stupid psychology… Why?"

I reply as I stalk out the door, "There are only two beds."

Itachi and Deidara ask at the same time, Deidara with his annoyed tone and Itachi with his blunt one, "Then who do you want to sleep with?"

I grimaced and turned back from them and point to the door, "Hall."

Deidara muttered angrily as he grabbed a pillow and blanket and marched from the room with a simply frustrated look on his face.

I looked back to Itachi who tossed a fat pillow at my head.

I fell off balance and ended up on Deidara's ex-bed.

Deidara was opening a closet door and taking more sheets out.

I frowned as he gave me a set of bright pink sheets. I grimace but say nothing.

I put them on and stared at them a while. They did NOT fit the image of the Akatsuki.

Itachi was now in his bed leaning against the headboard and flipping through a book.

With a sudden interest, I pop up beside him and ask, "What are you reading?"

He glances at me and replied, "A book on chakra networks."

I frowned and asked, "Have anything interesting?"

He pointed to a stack of five or six books on his shelf and I walked over to them.

I frowned. There was a book on all the types of kunai, a book about poisons, a book on food pills, and another on the history of Konoha.

I squealed in delight as I selected it.

I bounded over to Deidara's… I mean… my bed…

I plopped down and set to reading late into the night.

After a while, I felt my eyes close on their own and I dipped into sleep.

-Itachi-

He glanced over at the now asleep girl as the book fell from her hands and into her lap.

He sighed and closed his own before walking over and taking her book.

He laid her out straight as he had done his younger brother several times when he'd fallen asleep in the wrong position.

Itachi pulled the covers over her and up to her chin.

He frowned at this thought and turned his back to her.

He felt her hand close around his and he looked back to her.

Her eyes were still closed and her breath remained slow and steady, but she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheeks, "I want to go home…"

He released himself from her grasp and walked over to his own bed.

He flipped the light off and lay down.

His head was relaxed on his hands like a pillow as he stared out of the single open window in the room and straight up to the stars.

He closed his eyes and faded into the half-sleep of an aware ninja.

-Next morning-

I woke up and shoved the blanket from me and into the floor. It was one of the better rests I'd had since arriving in Naruto.

I yawned and stretched as my memories came back a little at a time.

I found the room's bathroom and shut it behind me as I decided to take a shower before changing into the cloths I had been 'left' by the Akatsuki.

The water relaxed me and calmed all of my nerves.

I turned the water off and pulled a towel in the shower and wrapped it around me before stepping out.

I sighed in relaxation just as the door opened and a startled looking Deidara gaped at me.

He went bright red and covered both his eyes; even the one was a camera, like a little kid.

"SORRY HIDORI-CHAN!"

He turned and ran from the room and into the opposite wall before stumbling onto his butt and struggling to stand again.

During this excitement, I dressed as quickly as humanly possible and stood their brushing my hair as he finally opened his eyes.

He sighed in relief as I backed away and over to the bathroom door again.

He flinched and I sighed, "I was going to see if there was any toothbrushes in the cabinet."

He followed cautiously into the room as I opened a brand new toothbrush and brushed quickly and spat the stuff out every few seconds.

He looked awed. "You look just like Hidori, but you're nothing like her."

I nod, "Thank you."

Deidara frowns and seems to think.

He turns and walks from the room with another perfect glare at me. "Don't get comfortable here."

I sigh and walk from the room with my soaking hair and down the hall hoping that I wasn't getting lost again.

How could I get lost when there was 'his' laugh?

Tobi appeared from thin air in front of me and cooed, "Morning, Morgan-nee-chan!"

I gulped and replied, "Morning, Tobi."

He grabbed the upper part of my arm and turned me the opposite way.

"Buddy System to the kitchen!"

I sighed in relief, "Thanks…"

He nods and leads the way.

We enter the kitchen and I freeze up.

Every member in the Akatsuki was there all in their pajamas.

Sasori was just wearing a net shirt over his real form with the ninja pants. Kisame was wearing a blue wife beater and fishy boxers. Kakuzu wasn't wearing a top just ninja pants. Hidan was completely naked.

At this, I screamed and ran from the room holding my eyes.

Itachi, dressed in what appeared to be a bath robe, walked out after me to see what was wrong.

I remembered the others and screamed as I ran. Pein had been wearing a black muscle shirt and black pants of some sort. Zetsu was actually dressed thank the lord. Tobi was dressed. Deidara was dressed. Konan was wearing a rather revealing top with short shorts. (Not that this bothered me seeing as I was a girl.)

I stopped after a while and breathed in the relief of not having to see them anymore.

Itachi asked, "What was that?"

I turned on him and screamed, "WHAT WASN'T THAT?! THAT WAS NOT NATURAL!"

He sighed, "Welcome to the first month of 'Akatsuki Meet'."

I frowned, "What's that?"

He replies, "This time every year we all meet to get to know one another. That's why Deidara and I are to share a room like that."

I nod after a moment and ask, "Do you always dress like that in the mornings?"

He simply began to walk away.

I followed and he led me back to the kitchen and I frowned.

Everyone was now fully dressed and sitting straight up looking directly forward.

Everyone muttered at the same instant, "Sorry Morgan-chan…"

I asked, "Huh?"

Leader stated, "We were all supposed to have been dressed by the time you got here. We forgot."

I ask again, "Why should you care about me?"

A random member replies, "Because we knew you'd react like that."

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

I walked over to the refrigerator and whispered to myself, "Bipolar… I swear it…"

I slammed the thing closed as I pulled the plate labeled 'Morgan's breakfast' from it and pulled the plastic away. Eggs and bacon… yummers.

I sat down between Sasori and Deidara and ate my fill as I ignored the gaze of the rest of the Akatsuki.

They were a little more human to me now though I was tenser around them than I had ever been. They still scared the living crap out of me in person. I just hide it well.


	14. Chapter 14

Around the time my plate was empty everyone began to dissipate from the room.

I stood as quickly as they were gone and walked swiftly over to the immensely high stack of dishes. I didn't really have to wash them. But I felt I needed to and began to clean.

I know it's really weird and but cleaning is just one of those things that just helps me ease into a calmer mood.

My thoughts drift out like they used to and I think of my old friends… and of the guy of which I wrecked with.

I flinch at this thought and nearly drop the plate in my panic. What had happened to him? Was he okay? Was he… the 'd' word…?

This was the cause behind another flinch. What if I was the 'd' word? I mean… I could be in the after life or something… Maybe I was dead?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerk around in a complete circle to face the coming member of Akatsuki.

Tobi, as I just now realize, is a full foot taller than me. And I am pretty tall.

He is knelt over just enough so our heads are closer to the same height.

One of his gloved hands rests on my shoulder and his other is positioned on his hip like a girl.

He sighs, "Morgan-chan works too much!"

I flash him a bold smile I place the last clean plate into the cabinet and step around him and from the confines of the kitchen.

I wonder mutely, "What do the Akatsuki do when they aren't on missions anyway?"

Of course my fangirlism kicked in and I was swiftly set on my way through the random hallways.

After nearly twenty minutes of said wandering and seven dead ends I found the living room.

To my astonishment, it looked NOTHING like what all the comics on the internet thought it would.

The wall beside the door was covered in a plasma TV with an entire tower of DVD's in the corner. A stereo system as big as a car crouches near the left wall.

CDs litter the floor with open cases and revealed discs in plain sight.

A curved black couch leans in on the back wall where they could clearly see the TV and hear the music if wanted. I noticed it was big enough to seat all of the organization comfortably… though I might tilt the scale a bit…

An actual pool table was set up in the last open corner off to the side where they could have a bit of peace.

A small coffee "stool" sat in front of the couch. Two small desks with lamps sat at the ends of the couch like bookends, books, magazines, and pens littered around.

I gaze around the room in complete and utter awe.

No wonder the Akatsuki were in need of money… They lived like KINGS.

I whipped the drool from my chin and gaped on.

It was Deidara who walked out of a joining hallway and spotted me. "What the heck are you staring at Hidori?"

I snapped out of it and walked past him to the stereo.

I sucked up the tears and knelt down to the disks.

Music… was a very important part of my life… *Cough. Obsession. Cough.*

Hidan was doing the same but I ignored him.

His eyes watched me as I tenderly picked up each disk and read what it was…

I wasn't sure but my face was most likely quite a sight.

The disk I placed in was loud… and I didn't know the singer or band…

Hidan asked, "What's with the tears?"

I cooed in happiness, "YOUR BASE ROCKS!"

I was over consumed with emotions as I tackled Hidan over and squealed like a little girl.

I mean… if you suddenly had access to four hundred CD's with twenty songs each… of which were 100% new to you… you'd be pretty excited right?

He was struggling to get loose and Deidara was roaring for me to 'behave'.

I jumped away just as the angry Hidan stood.

I was too happy to be afraid and as Itachi ran in the room and another impulse of happiness passed. I jumped up and into him before swinging myself around and gripping onto his back to hide myself.

The music changed and I laughed.

Why in the word was I so HAPPY? This just didn't make SENSE.

I suddenly realized and turned from the awesomeness of the living room to find a certain very tall masked man/child.

Tobi was found walking out the living room as I exited.

"Tobi…"

"Morgan-chan!"

"Tobi…"

"What Morgan-chan?"

"Tobi."

"Morgan-chan?"

"Tobi!"

"Wh-what Morgan-chan?"

"TOBI," I screamed, "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY FOOD?"

He looked confused as he scratched the top of his head.

"Pepper?" he asked.

I frowned and demanded, "You put some kind of meds in my food didn't you!"

Tobi frowned, "Nope! Deidara did though… but he said it was to make you happy… so we let him…"

I roared, "NOT THIS KIND OF HAPPY! I'M EFING HIGH!"

Tobi flinched back. "You're not now."

I groaned at the flow of chakra through me.

Holy crap I was Po'd off.

The chakra had burnt off the drug and now I was just mad.

Wait a sec… I was mad at Tobi… and Tobi was really… Madara.

I suddenly froze what I was doing. I spun on my heel and walked away.

Not good… he was watching me… not good… he wasn't leaving… not good… he had seen my fear… not good…

~two hours, 134 dead ends, 5 pit traps, and 9000 doors later…~

I find mine and Itachi's room. Well… it was still technically Dei, Ita, and mine's but… hey… two beds and three people make me a little nervous… so man number blond was reissued to the couch.

I opened the door and saw Itachi sitting on his bed.

I groaned and stepped in before face planting into the floor.

I groaned and he asked, "Where were you?"

I answered, "Lost."

He sighs and tosses a pillow at me.

"Remember… left at the kitchen and a right after five doors. Second on the right… next left and door straight ahead… that's here."

I groaned and kept my face in the floor. "I hate these stupid halls…"

Itachi sighed and answered, "Then just look at the ceiling… Every hall colored with blue tile leads to the kitchen. Every red leads to the living room. Green takes you to the resident wing where we are."

I looked up and sounded my frustration for not realizing this sooner.

He just went back to reading his book.

I was pretty sure but I remember falling asleep on the floor… right?

…

I woke up to the sounds of five voices right above me.

I opened my orbs to find a set of blue, purple, green, black, and red eyes looking down at me.

Abruptly I sat up and gawked around.

I was in my bed staring at Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi.

Hidan stated, "We're watching movies. You in?"

I frowned, "Which one?"

Kisame muttered, "Today is Itachi's pick so most likely an action one…"

I gleam… movies with the Akatsuki… never expected that to happen!


	15. Chapter 15 and 16

I followed the group through the hallways as my adrenaline began to furiously pump into me. Itachi was picking the movie and everyone was waiting to discover what he would choose. I gleamed like the little girl I was and wanted to cry. This was so cool!

We walked in and noticed that the awesome couch had been pulled up closer to the TV and the stereo was unplugged. I also noted that a piece of the WALL had opened and from it Pein had pulled out a counter. He then began to unpack what was INSIDE the counter.

There was a silent microwave, a refrigerator… (I hoped it had coke and not things that make men/women drunk) and several other things.

I stood their open mouthed at the sheer mass of it all.

I looked to Itachi and state his name very bluntly, "Itachi." He nods in wait for my question, "YOUR BASE IS AWESOME!" My face twisted into the largest grin of my life.

Everyone simply rolled their eyes in my direction as Kisame asked from the microwave, "You want popcorn, Morgan?" I gleamed and ran over. He handed me the bowl and I 'found' the BUTTER MACHINE. *drool* (this was SO my dream house) I poured it on and looked in the fridge.

HOLY CATS. THEY HAD COKE.

I grabbed a can and darted over to sit on the edge next to the lamp. Itachi picked me up as though I weighed nothing and scooted me down one where he sat beside the lamp and began to shuffle through the DVD case he held.

Hidan muttered something about making sure Itachi didn't pick a sissy movie and shoved me down another spot. Kisame sighed and sat between me and Hidan with an annoyed frown. Clearly he wanted to watch Itachi pick.

Kakuzu dropped down on my right and Zetsu beside him.

Tobi was near the plant man and then Sasori and then Deidara.

Konan walked in and saw the arrangements.

"No way. I call new girl."

I frowned. She meant me right? Konan walked over and sat between Kakuzu and me while Pein sat between her and Kakuzu.

Konan states, "You are way better than Deidara. He cries at all the romantic parts."

I laughed inwardly where no one could hear.

Itachi held up the movie he wanted.

I asked, "What's it about?"

Itachi stated very blankly, "It's a story about a ninja whose comrade ditched him in battle and died and now he's come back for revenge as a zombie to kill his village. I heard it is very well made."

"Um…" I murmured and everyone looked to me. "I'm not good with scary movies…"

Hidan cursed, "Kisame you lucky dog! Getting the seat right next to the scared chick."

They all just tossed me a pillow to hide my eyes behind and started the movie.

I wanted to laugh. I remembered how realistic the movies at home had been but in cartoon form they were simply… normal… stupid… weak in my opinion.

I actually laughed when the guy killed his girlfriend by throwing a pole through her chest.

I'd seen worse on Adult Swim.

By the end of the movie everyone was watching me with funny looks.

"You were LAUGHING at it? You said you weren't good with scary movies…"

I replied, "THAT wasn't scary!"

That earned me several funny looks. Tobi screamed, "I WANNA SLEEP WITH DEI-SEMPEI TONIGHT!"

I gagged slightly but kept a straight face.

I walked over to the DVD wall and read the titles. I gleamed.

"Can I pick another movie?"

Everyone looked confused and I grabbed one.

I looked at Kisame as I dove behind the couch.

Everyone was watching as I stuck my hand up over the back where that was all they could see. "Dun, Dun….."

I moved some and pulled my hand back.

I stuck it back up when I was closer, "Dun, Dun…"

My smirk was wider as I grew a few feet from Kisame.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun… DUUUUN!"

I tackled him over from the back and screamed, "JAWS!"

Everyone laughed slightly and I sat back down in my place as it started.

Movie night was awesome.

I asked as it ended as well, "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Deidara stated, "Tomorrow is training day, Hidori/Morgan."

I frowned, "It's what day?"

Pein answered, "Training day is when we all go out and spar until someone is declared the winner."

I awed at them and asked, "Can I watch?"

They all smirked, "Sure… since YOU'RE in the matches too."

I gulped. Oooooh booooy…

Chapter 16

I was startled to find myself awakened by a heavy weight to my torso, thus I screamed.

In a furry of covers and sheets and one pillow whoever was on top of me was thrown off and into the floor where upon I beat them with a broom I randomly found near the foot of my bed.

A hand shrouded in sheets lifted to deflect it and I ran out the door, down the hall, and into the kitchen all in my new pajamas.

I screamed, "SOMEONE ATTACKED ME!"

Everyone paused and stared at me.

Kakuzu, in his boxers, asked, "What the heck are you wearing?"

Itachi, in his bathrobe, sighed, "Tobi…"

Deidara, in his muscle shirt and boxers, sighed.

And so forth. I ignored Hidan and his wearing of the birthday suit.

I was wearing a spaghetti strap blue shirt with navy short shorts.

I breathed in a sigh of relief as Tobi stumbled in with the sheets still covering his line of vision.

"Morgan-chan? Where'd you go?"

I sighed and pulled the covers away and tossed them into the hall to be picked up later.

Dropping down, still in my bed cloths, I sat in an empty seat.

Sasori pushed a cup of juice in my direction and I glanced into it.

It was pushed it away, and my face slammed into the table.

Itachi states, "We have training day today. You need to be waking up and getting ready."

I frowned, "So how does this work exactly?"

I drank my orange juice as he began, "It's a lot like the child's game of hide and seek. The looser of paper, rock, scissors must wait until noon and then set out in search of a member. As soon as he finds them he must engage in a battle. Whoever wins that match moves on in search of the next member… and so forth until all the members have fought."

I nodded and placed the cup back on the table with a laugh. "So basically… it's a game?" I grinned, though I didn't know why, and state, "Then game on."

Oh how I would hate/love this game/training…

Hidan lost the paper-rock-scissors the most and was 'it'.

Itachi used his Sharingan, Deidara used his camera, Sasori used his cool head, Kisame was just fast with his hands, and Pein saw everyone's hands before they hardly even chose with his Rinnegan, Konan copied Pein, Zetsu was arguing but picked the right hand anyway, and Tobi's hand was somehow *cough* the first one down. *eye roll*

I just so happened to be lucky for once in my life and Hidan got stuck with the only scissors.

So at exactly 8 a.m. we all shot off into the woods.

My eyes scan the area before I stop, panting.

I smirk and lift my hands into the sign for bird.

I close my eyes and allow my chakra to do as it pleases.

The chakra spikes, instead of shooting from me like it did with the tiger sign, shot out like spikes and into ten different directions… phasing through trees and leaving ten perfect trails behind.

I frown then and glance around. Yay for paying attention in my brother's boy scouts~! I set up a knife trap with a sapling and hid in the uppermost branches of a tree in the middle.

My chakra spikes had spun and intertwined everywhere and I knew very well it would take quite the while for anyone to unravel them… seeing as my essence was marked into each and every trail.

I sigh and smirk. Yay for reading in my English class… that stupid book called 'The Most Dangerous Game" was coming in handy! I let the chakra trails continue through the woods until the sun was right above me.

I let the spikes sink into the earth… each a good ten/twenty miles or so from my hiding spot.

Time drug on until someone stepped over one of my trails to the east.

My only clue was the waver in chakra that alerted me of it.

I wasn't sure who but someone three miles from here had found it.

I could simply see them as they stood in the middle looking both ways.

A gulp leaves me as the person began in the right direction.

Without even realizing what I was doing my hands shot up and the chakra spun around like a toilet flushing so fast that my trace was everywhere at once and untraceable.

I took off like lightning through the trees. As I ran I let the chakra pin into the ground and leave another type of trail.

It took a long time of running… but soon enough I dropped down and waited to be found.

In the mist of my chakra everyone knew was there, I saw them all freeze in their spots and gape around.

My chakra had engulfed them all when I'd flushed it and now I knew where they all were.

One I considered either Itachi or Sasori pressed their back to a tree… Itachi then.

Zetsu was popping in and out of trees to see the chakra's range.

Tobi was doing the same but even they were confused as to my whereabouts.

The spikes I'd left released and the chakra shot out towards each person like a missile.

Itachi was the first to see the spike and jumped.

The others all did the same but now the chakra was even more messed up… like a marble cake or a spiral design.

My chakra, now gone, drained me enough so that I needed to quickly sit and lean back on a tree before I passed out.

The sun was setting as my chakra jutsu faded all the way and I was left utterly blind.

Tobi, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kisame were out. Pein was it.

I furrowed into the tree and relaxed.

Soon I heard the sounds of battle behind meat only a few miles of distance between us… Between Deidara and Pein.

It ended suddenly and Deidara was heard cussing over all the miles.

So Pein was still it and Itachi and I were left.

I smile and stand.

My chakra was still low but I had a good amount… enough to mess them both up pretty badly.

I lifted my hands and placed them on the ground.

A chakra spike as large as a monster truck appeared.

I laughed slightly and poofed up nine cloans of myself.

Each touched the stone and we all took off leaving behind a wild and unstable trail.

The first appeared in front of Pein.

He attacked and it exploded into spikes at him.

A tiny piece hit his cheek and I instantly knew his position.

The same happened with Itachi.

I then realized something… I was good at this… I knew all of these things… but how? How in the world did I know all of these things? I'd only been in Naruto three weeks at the most! This was weird… what was going on?

The thing is… I didn't really have all that much time to worry over this for just then Itachi and Pein met… the fight was on… and I was in the top two remaining… Who will win?

I grin in wait… my mystery can wait for later. This was far too… interesting…


End file.
